System
by SmileJack95
Summary: NarutoxXMen crossover. Our favorite little ninjas find that they have discovered mutant powers. After the shock wears off, will they use them? And what will they do when a certain professor comes to teach them? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**System**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and X-Men. Unfortunately. All I own is the plot to this story.**

A/N: This is a Naruto x X-men crossover. The characters, except for some OC's I may incorporate through the story, are for the most part Naruto. They will simply have the mutant powers from X-Men, and there will be (very few) points in the story that involve the comic/movie X-Men. If you dislike one or both of these shows, or crossovers, I suggest you don't read it. If you read the story and don't like it or think I'm completely useless as a writer, you're entitled. But don't flame me for writing a crossover. Consider yourself warned in advanced. Please review. Now that we have the pleasantries over with, on with the show!

Chapter 1: The Sickness Inside

The sun had barely risen, and the house was quiet when Sakura woke up. Her head was pounding, and she felt very dizzy. She stayed in her bed with her eyes squeezed tight in an attempt to will away the throbbing. This was the worst headache she had ever gotten, and she had had a fair few in her life as a ninja in training. Just putting up with her teammates was a contributor in itself. But this one was different. It felt as though her brain was expanding, she could feel ever vein pump blood through her head, every thought residing in her mind taking up space. It was a very ethereal and astral feeling, but creepy. 

Finally, Sakura stood up and walked to her bathroom. She splashed some water on her face, and rubbed her temples. The feelings remained. She sat on the side of her bathtub and grabbed a fistful of her hair, frustrated beyond belief. "What is WRONG with me?" she moaned quietly. In her irritation, a few tears had fallen down onto her nose. She sighed, and looked around the room for her tissues. She found them on a shelf about 5 feet from her, and stared at them. Moving required thinking, and thinking hurt right now. But, before her very puzzled eyes, the box rose and started toward her. She let out a small yelp of surprise, and jumped to her feet. The strain of both her surprise and movement together made a very painful pressure course through her head, bringing Sakura to her knees. "What the Hell?" she asked herself, clutching her head. She squeezed her eyes shut again. "Thunk." The pink haired girl slowly looked up, completely forgetting the floating box of tissue in her pain. But it wasn't floating anymore, and was instead resting on the floor in front of her. She gave the box a very confused look, and then her pain went away.

She got to her feet, relieved that her pain had subsided. She returned her gaze to the box. She knew she hadn't imagined it floating. Even though she was in pain, she knew she wasn't crazy. She left the box where it was and ran to get dressed. She threw her pajamas off as she sprinted with the stealth her training had given her, making sure not to wake her parents. She reached her room, and hastily threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She opened her window, and jumped out onto the ground, and started making her way to Sasuke's house.

She reached it, a small one bedroom residence that had been set up for him after his parent's death. She knocked. Waited. And waited. She was about to leave, when she heard a scream coming from inside. Thinking that Sasuke had been attacked, she broke a window and climbed in, only to find an empty kitchen. There were no lights on, and nothing could be heard but quiet sobbing. She walked cautiously down the hallway and peeked around the corner. The bathroom door was closed, and the sobbing was coming from within.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out, making her way to the door. "Sasuke, is that you?" She asked, reaching the door. She heard no response, but the small moans and sobbing continued. She placed a hand on the doorknob and turned slowly, pushing softly. When the door was open enough to see what was inside, she gasped, and dropped her hand from the doorknob. Sasuke was sitting against the bath tub, a small pool of blood around him, and he was crying. "Sasuke!" Sakura dropped to her knees, and held one of his hands. "What happened?"

Sasuke looked straight ahead of him, his eyes distant. "I..I don't know how it happened." He stuttered, tears flowing down his face. "How what happened? Sasuke, you have to tell me now." "I had a … a pain." "Yes, go on!" Sakura urged. "I went to check it in the mirror, because it was on my...my back. I cou-couldn't see." Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand. "When I...When I got to the mirror, there were… there were…" "Sasuke, tell me. What was it?" Sasuke let out a louder sob. "Wings! There were wings, Sakura! I had to get rid of them before anyone saw!" Sakura turned pale. 'So he had something too!' She thought to herself. Then she realized where the blood came from. "Sasuke… what did you do?" Sasuke turned his back to her so she could see. There was a bloody gash on each of his shoulder blades. "You cut them off!" Sakura exclaimed in horror. "Where are they then?" Sasuke pointed to the sink.

Sakura looked into the sink, and gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of tiny, blood stained feathers littered the countertop and the inside of the sink. On top of the mess lie a kunai, also showing evidence of blood on its blade.

After Sakura tended to and bandaged Sasuke's shoulders, she told him about what happened to her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So if something happened to you… and to me… do you think that something also happened to Naruto?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that! Oh, Sasuke! We have to get to him, and then to see Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, and they set out to Naruto's home, hoping he had not suffered the same strange **sickness** that they had.

**A/N: I know it's not very long, and not much has happened, but this will be quite a long series. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, Angel fans out there must have taken note of that bathroom scene XD. I love Angel. 3  
Well, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Toxic 

The morning was quiet in the village of Konoha. Barely anyone had risen from sleep yet; only the earliest of risers and the shinobi on guard overnight were prowling the streets. Sasuke and Sakura quickly and quietly made their way toward Naruto's home, hoping he hadn't suffered the same freakish fate as they did.

When they reached his home, they didn't even bother to knock. They knew he had kept a spare key out because he so often forgot his own, and they found it lying on top of the doorframe. "Typical Naruto.." Sasuke muttered as he pushed the key into the lock and turned. The lock clicked and they opened the door quietly, and slipped inside.

The rooms were all still dark, all the shades drawn down and all lights out. Sasuke moved into the living room and turned on a small lamp so they could see. There were no sounds coming from anywhere in the house. "Sasuke.. Do you think that he's all right? I mean, there's no sign of anything happening here, and-" "Shh!" Sasuke cut her off. He crept down a hallway toward a door at the end with a sign that read "Keep Out! Naruto's Room". Sasuke turned the knob and entered.

The bedroom, unlike the rest of the house, was full of light. The shades were up and the light was on. Naruto's pajamas lay on the floor with his sleep cap, his clothes missing, and his bed left unmade. He was gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Sakura asked as they made their way to Kakashi's house. Sasuke was uneasy. "I don't know. Hopefully he went where we're going, if something's happened to him. But it's Naruto. He could have just woken up with a craving for ramen. We shouldn't get upset when it could very well be nothing." Sasuke sounded calm and confident, but Sakura wasn't at all at ease. The village was starting to wake up for the work day now, people opening shades and windows in their home, and the smell of breakfast cooking was resting on the air. Nothing seemed out of order.

Sakura's head hurt again. It was enough to make her wince, and Sasuke noticed. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes still looking ahead. "It's the same pain I had this morning before.. Well, before _that_ happened." She replied, one hand rubbing at her right temple. Sasuke didn't answer, instead raising an arm to rub as far back on his shoulder as he could reach.

It wasn't long before they reached Kakashi's place, and they were relieved to find him out of bed. He was outside hanging out laundry. If it were any other circumstance that brought them to his home, they would have laughed at this. Doing laundry was such a normal thing, and their sensei was anything but ordinary. But whether it was the fact that Naruto was missing and two teammates of three so far had contracted some sort of sickness, or whether it was the time of day and the pain the pair were suffering, it didn't seem funny at all.

Kakashi looked at them confused. "Now, I know that you're always on my case for being late and that you guys are always early, but don't you think you're taking this a tad too far? You still have six and a half hours left before training." He took in their faces and the eye you can see drooped from a smile to a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura explained what had happened to her first, and Sasuke second. They explained that they had feared for Naruto's safety and when they had gone to check on him, he wasn't there. Every moment that passed, Kakashi grew increasingly worried. You could see it in his face. But when they finished, he looked as though they had simply told him that they were dropping by on a social visit..

"Well, I guess I've been training you too hard. You obviously suffer from mass hysteria. Take today off and get some rest. As for Naruto, he's probably gone somewhere to eat. I've seen him out in the middle of the night headed for the ramen shop. It's not the first, and not the last. He'll turn up. And when he does, if you see him before I do, let him know that practice is cancelled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi turned to leave, when Sasuke spoke up.

"This is NOT mass hysteria, Kakashi, and I can prove it to you." Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, pulled the bandages off, and turned his back to Kakashi, who raised his eyebrow. "What is it I'm supposed to be seeing, besides the fact that you need to work on muscle tone in the shoulders?"

Sasuke turned his head toward Sakura, who had looked as well. Her face showed shock in its purest form. "Sasuke.. There's nothing there!" She cried in horror. Sasuke looked furious. "What the Hell do you mean, there's nothing there! There HAS to be something there!" Kakashi shook his head. "Go home and rest." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "What now?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes were dark. "We find Naruto, and then figure out what's wrong with us. We're a team, and we have to stay together. We can't be the only one with this, so we'll wait and see what happens." With that, the pair of self proclaimed freaks walked away, searching for their teammate.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage and his guard. "I'm afraid the thing we feared would come has arrived." He said. The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Can it be contained?" Kakashi shook his head. "Not until we find out who else it's affected. If my team has been exposed, the others probably were too." At that moment, Asuma barged into the room practically dragging a blue thing behind him. All eyes were upon him now. His face was red and his eyes wide. "Look at what happened to Ino!" he said, pointing at the blue figure he held onto. On closer examination, it was obvious it was Ino. Except her skin had turned blue and her eyes yellow. She was crying, and scratching at her arms in an attempt to claw away the strange color. "Assemble the teams. We must contain this." The Hokage ordered, his voice cracking. "There's one problem with that, sir." Kakashi said. "Naruto is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Where do I go

Chapter 3 – Where Do I Go?

Naruto was still feeling funny. In the middle of the night, he had woken with pains throughout his whole body. Everything felt strained and broken, and he fought as hard as he could to not scream and wake the village. At first, he thought it might have been some sort of sickness. Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him. But as the early hours progressed, the pain subsided, and strange lumps had appeared in certain spots on his body.

Upon close inspection, the small lumps on his hands had somewhat of a color to them. They were gray, and the strain of them pushing against his skin from the inside had turned his knuckles white. He decided, at first, to not worry about it until morning. It wasn't hurting him anymore. But he was cold. Then the pain started again, and this time, he couldn't hold back the screams of agony, that somehow went unheard. He looked at his hands, and watched in horror as the lumps had started to protrude, his skin splitting open neatly. He nearly fainted as long, sharp blades of steel slid past the fold of skin, between his knuckles.

Scared and in pain, he opened his window, and jumped to the ground. He ran as quickly as he could. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't even know if he should tell, let alone who, and he was still in his pajamas. The air was cold around him as he ran. There was no wind, but the steel frame inside his body seemed to be retaining the chill of the air. Even running at the speed he was did nothing to heat him.

The sun was barely in the sky. There was just enough sunlight to see, and the only people who would be awake would be the village guard. It was probably still the overnight crew. He was so confused. What could he say? He was suddenly startled, by the feeling of the blades withdrawing themselves back into his hands. He watched, as the steel once again became small lumps that simply showed a slight strain on his skin. There was no evidence that there was ever such an occurrence. No scarring. No red lines. No blood.

He was so confused. What was happening to him? What could he say? Who could he tell? They weren't there anymore. How could he prove it? Everyone would just think he was seeking attention again. Just another prank. He was alone on this. He doubted he could even go to his teammates and tell them what was going on. Sakura always thought he was a freak, and Sasuke only cared about Sasuke.

"Why does this have to happen to ME?" Naruto thought. He looked up at the gates to the village. The guards on duty were asleep, anyone could just walk in.. "Or out.." he finished aloud. He took one more look around, made sure nobody was watching, and ran through the gates. Maybe he could find something better on the outside…


End file.
